


A Family For Christmas

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [30]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: The DiNozzo family is blessed with the arrival of Nathan, a 4 year old little boy whose dying wish is for a family.  He gets that and more...Warning:  Contains a lot of Mickey Mouse!Reminder:  I'm a sucker for a happy ending!





	1. Chapter 1

“Darcy!” Tony smiled as he opened the door. “What a wonderful surprise, please come in.”

 

“You always make me feel so loved and welcome,” Darcy said softly as she hugged Tony then entered. “Where are those beautiful babies of yours?”

 

“They are actually in the wood shop with Gibbs,” Tony smiled. “They are making ornaments for the tree.” Pointing to the tree adorned in white lights in the corner. “We made some ornaments out of dough, Gibbs wanted to do this with them. He locked himself in there yesterday and cut everything out so nothing was running while they were in there. Each of them picked shapes, he got everything ready for them to be decorated. I bought 2 packs of men’s t-shirts at the dollar store, suited them up and turned them loose with grandpa.”

 

“You’re really taken to fatherhood,” Darcy smiled. “It looks beautiful on you, Tony. I am not sure I have ever met a man that would have done what you did.”

 

“I love them,” Tony smiled. “They quickly became my world. Now, I know that you love all of us, but you have that look that you get when you need our help with something. What do you need?”

 

“A miracle,” Darcy’s eyes filled with tears. “This is Nathan, he’s a week from turning three. He’s dying, Tony. His wish is to have a family, at Christmas, that will show him what it is like to be part of a real family. He’s been bounced foster home to foster home his whole life, none of them lasting very long. I had a hard time placing him somewhere that showed him the affection he craves. They’re all afraid to get too close.”

 

“How long does he have?” Tony’s heart was in his throat as he looked at the photo of Nathan. “What happened to his family?”

 

“They say he has about two months unless he can find a donor.” Darcy handed Tony another picture of the little guy playing ball in what looked like a hospital ward. “His parents overdosed when he was six months old. There was a war between the common wealth and the surviving family. They are just as bad as the parents. We’ve been in court for years fighting them.”

 

“I can’t make this decision alone,” Tony whispered. “This is a big thing you are asking of me; of us. I have to talk to Gibbs and the children.”

 

“We’re right here,” Jethro said softly, looking down at the kids. “We came out to get some lunch, we heard everything.”

 

“What do you think?” Tony looked at his kids. His eyes settling on Gianna, the little girl that would know exactly what was happening to this little boy. The one that could be shaken the most by this experience.

 

“Kids?” Gibbs got down on his knees to talk to the younger generation. “Your dad wants your opinion on this, it’s okay to not all agree. Do you understand what Darcy said?”

 

“Nathan is going to go to heaven, but first he wants to have a family and Christmas.” Tad spoke up. “If we hadn’t adopted Gianna, she wouldn’t have known what it was like to be part of a real family either. I think we should do it, dad.”

 

“Me too,” Gabe stepped up next to his brother.

 

“I do too,” Gianna wiped at her tears. “I remember what that felt like daddy. I remember what it felt like the first time you held me and I knew I was never ever alone again.”

 

“Boss?” Tony looked to his father figure. “What do you say? I don’t want you to let what they said sway you.”

 

“It’s not,” Gibbs took a deep breath. “It’s going to be hard, but I think we should do it.”

 

“When can he come to live with us?” Tony questioned Darcy.

 

“Tomorrow,” Darcy looked to heaven, her lips whispered a thank you. “He’s going to be so excited, he’s a precious child.”

 

“Can he play or is he really sick?” Tad asked with a concerned look.

 

“He can play,” Darcy smiled. “He gets tired, but he’s good at balloon bounce and a lot of other things. He loves blocks, cars and dogs.” Pointing to Nemo. “He’s going to love that little dog of yours.”

 

“Could you give us clothing sizes, likes and dislikes? Does he have a cartoon or TV show he loves? Things that will help us shop for him so that he can have presents under the tree, please.” Tony grabbed a notepad from the drawer of the end table. 

 

“He loves Mickey Mouse everything,” Darcy smiled. “Here are his sizes, his allergies, and what scares him. He’s not a fan of green monsters, they make him have a panic attack. He eats everything except oranges and grapefruit, he has those allergies.”

 

“We have work to do,” Gibbs looked around. “I need to get some ornaments made for him, so he’s not different from the other children. I’ll be back in a little bit. Get a list together, we’ll go shopping as soon as I am done and everyone is cleaned up.”

 

Gibbs looked through his shop, he knew that there were extras to the ornaments, he had wanted to have extras just in case someone wanted to do their ornaments over again. Looking through what he had, he set out to decorate them to blend in with the other children.

 

Showering quickly, he made his way to join the family. “You okay?” Gibbs whispered to Tony getting a nod in response.

 

“More worried about you,” Tony said softly. “Are you sure that you can handle this?”

 

“We do this for him,” Gibbs whispered. “We’ll have four children to help us work through it as we help them heal.”

 

“Guys?” Tony called the children over. “I am very proud of you; it’s going to be hard. You’re going to get sad, I want you to know that you can come to us to talk. You can go to anyone of the adults in your life if you need to talk.”

 

“Dad?” Gabe wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. “I think we should rethink our normal holiday plans. We were talking about it, we think that we should just stay home with Nathan. It might be too hard on him to be outside doing all the stuff we usually do. Gianna said that we should keep the visitors away from him because they have germs.”

 

“The last thing he needs is to add something they bring in to his already bad immune system,” Gianna shrugged. “Just like when I was getting treatments and we had to keep people away.”

 

“Great idea,” Tony hugged the children. “Let’s go shopping, we want to make Nathan feel like he’s part of the family.”

 

The store was busy, Christmas eve being tomorrow. “Stay together,” Tony warned the kids. “I want hands on this shopping cart so we don’t get split up. If we do get split up, you look for security and have me or grandpa paged.”

 

“Dad,” Gabe called to his father. “Mickey PJs and slippers.”

 

“Here’s a robe,” Tad pointed out.

 

“Dad,” Gianna sighed. “Stick with jammies, real clothes hurt sometimes! We can stay in PJs the whole time too!”

 

“Would be fun,” Tony winked. “Everyone pick out PJs in your sizes including you, Gibbs. If you can find Mickey and Minnie, that would be great!”

 

“Think we got everything?” Tony called out to the kids. “Oh, let’s get him his own special mug for hot chocolate. We’re going to need to do some more cookies so let’s get those supplies while we are here. I want the house to smell like Christmas when he gets there.”

 

“Dad,” Tad pulled on his father’s coat. “Our house always smells like love, he’s going to be very happy.”

 

The DiNozzo family set about making a special spot for Nathan in Tony’s room. He wanted to be close in case the little boy needed anything. There were nights that everyone slept with Tony, including Gibbs, just to be snuggled in and together. Gianna’s illness had taught them about love and the need to be close.

 

“He’s going to love this,” Gabe pointed to the bed adorned with Mickey Mouse sheets, blankets, pillows, stuffed animals. “It’s his own personal Disney!”

 

“It is,” Tony hugged his kids. “Let’s set up this toybox, I want to put a couple things in it, but he’ll get the rest of the stuff that goes in it from under the tree.”

 

“He’s staying, isn’t he?” Tad looked at his dad. “You’re not just keeping him for Christmas and making him go back to the hospital to be alone, right?”

 

“I didn’t plan on it,” Tony looked at the kids. “Is that okay? That we keep him for a while?”

 

“Keep him until Jesus needs him!” Shelby chirped. 

 

“What she said,” Gianna whispered through her tears. “I don’t know if I can do this, daddy. It’s going to be like watching what almost happened to me.”

 

“If you can’t,” Tony picked up his daughter and carried her to his bed to sit with her. “We’ll find him another home, we can work it out.”

 

“No,” Gianna wiped her face. “I can do this, you took me when you thought I wasn’t going to live, I can do this. I’m your daughter, I have it in me to do this.”

 

“You are my daughter,” Tony smiled.

 

“Not Flesh of my flesh or bone of my bone, but no less my own.” Tad said softly. “You used to tell me that all the time, remember?”

 

“I do,” Tony nodded with a smile.

 

Excitement mixed with nerves settled over the family, they were up and ready early Christmas Eve, they were getting a new family member and wanted to make sure everything was as perfect as it could be for him.

 

The doorbell rang around 8:30 a.m., Darcy standing with a precious little blue eyed, blonde haired little boy in her arms. He was bundled in a blanket that she had obviously brought from home. “Nathan, I want you to meet some very special people.” Darcy stepped inside. “This is Tony, Gibbs, Tad, Gabe, Gianna and Shelby. Gang, this is Nathan.”

 

“Hi,” Nathan waved at all the new faces. His eyes growing wide when Tony put his out arms and took him from Darcy. “Hi!” The little smile lit up his face.

 

“Well hello, handsome!” Tony looked at the little fella. “Darcy, you didn’t tell me he was so good looking!”

 

“He’s a looker,” Darcy smiled as she watched Nathan blush.

 

“Hi!” Tad hopped up and down. “I’m your big brother, they call me Tadpole, but don’t believe them I’m not a Tadpole, I’m just a regular kid!”

 

“Do you want to play?” Gabe pointed to the balloons they had blown up that were on the floor. “Heard you were great at balloon games!”

 

“I am,” Nathan called softly, he didn’t really want Tony to put him down, but he didn’t want to miss playing with these kids that were treating him so great. “Can we play?” Nathan looked into Tony’s eyes, his precious face just melting his foster father into a pile of goo.

 

“We can play!” Tony put Nathan on the floor, unwrapped him from the blanket to take inventory as to what he was wearing. “Dude! You can’t wear that! That’s not official DiNozzo family wear!”

 

“What do I wear?” Nathan looked at the other kids, his face lighting up when he saw they all had Mickey Mouse shirts on. “Mickey!”

 

“Come here,” Tony picked the little guy up, “We’ll be right back, we have to get changed.”

 

“Sorry Darcy,” Gibbs shrugged. “I think they forgot about you.”

 

“That’s okay,” the social worker smiled. “I want to see what he thinks when he’s got clothes on. They’ve had him in a hospital gown for so long.”

 

“Gianna wanted to only do pajamas,” Gibbs said softly. “Then she found these sweat shirts and sweat pants that were so soft, she wanted to see if he did okay with those. If not, I can return them and get him more jammies.”

 

“Oh,” Darcy shook her head. “I almost forgot, here’s the foster stipend for him, I know it’s not near what you spent already, but it is something.”

 

“Donate it,” Tony stated as he walked out carrying a smiling Nathan on his hip. “Go buy presents for the kids with it, Darcy. We don’t need it, I don’t want it. Now, what do you think of my man, Nathan?”

 

“He styled my hair!” Nathan pointed to the spikey hairdo he was sporting. “I got Mickey Mouse and look at my slippers! They are warm!”

 

“You look so handsome,” Darcy sat on the floor so she could hug the little boy. “I didn’t know it was you until you started talking! You look like a new, happy boy!”

 

“Is this what a family is like?” Nathan whispered. “I like them!”

 

“It is,” Darcy smiled. “What do you think?”

 

“I think they are awesome!” Nathan collapsed into Darcy with a giggle. “Do you see my slippers?” Nathan pointed to his feet. “That’s Mickey! He’s my favorite.” Turning into the direction that Tony had disappeared, Nathan sighed. “Where’d he go?”

 

“Who?” Darcy questioned, her heart so full as she hugged this little boy. “Someone missing?”

 

“Tony is,” Nathan leaned over to see if he could find his new friend. “I want to ask him something.”

 

“Dad,” Tad called to his dad. “Nathan would like to speak to you!” Turning to the little boy, Tad got down on the floor on his knees. “I’ve been around here the longest, if you need anything, kid, you just ask me.”

 

Nathan wasn’t too sure of the kids, he’d never had brothers or sister before. Gianna searched her brain, trying to remember what it was that bonded her to the boys and Shelby. Looking at her grandpa, she motioned for him to follow her. “Grandpa, we need something that’s going to make him love us.”

 

“I agree,” Gibbs sighed. “He loves Mickey, can we find something we can make on that Pin thingy you do that is Mickey? Is there something we could make together?”

 

“Let’s look!” Gianna hurried to her room, grabbed her Ipad and tapped Pinterest. “I got it! Meet me in the kitchen! We have to bake some cupcakes while he’s visiting with Darcy.”

 

Hurrying to the kitchen, Gibbs and Gianna managed to mix up cupcakes and get them in the oven. Taking the Oreo cookies from the pantry, the little girl set them aside. Pulling out the cake sprinkles and glitter, she placed them in the middle of the table. “We’re going to need a booster chair for him,” Gianna pointed to the table. “He’s little like Shelby.”

 

Gibbs fixed the chair in the kitchen for Nathan, helped Gianna finish up the cupcakes and placed them on a rack in the middle of the table to cool. Walking into the living room, the duo started laughing as they listened to Tony make up a story that included Mickey for Nathan.

 

“Nathan,” Gianna moved to sit by him on the floor. “I was wondering if you liked cupcakes.” Looking to her dad, she winked and he instantly looked up at Gibbs. The older man managed to sign their project to his son before total confuse could set in.

 

“I do,” Nathan nodded. “I like chocolate ones.”

 

“You are in luck,” Gianna put out her hand. “I just made some, I need everyone’s help decorating them!”

 

Nathan put his arms up for Tony to carry him, his hand returning to Gianna’s as soon as he was lifted up. “That’s a lot of cupcakes!”

 

“It is,” Gianna giggled. “You have to see this!” Putting frosting on top of one, the little girl made Mickey ears out of Oreos while Nathan watched. Sprinkles between the ears clenched it for the little boy, having a sister was pretty cool. “It’s Mickey!”

 

“That’s cool!” Nathan watched at Gianna frosted all the cupcakes before he took one to make a Mickey of his own. “Is it okay to use sprinkles?” The little boy looked to Tony for permission.

 

“Dude! They’re the best part!” Tony grabbed sprinkles and added some to the cupcake he was working on. “This is so much fun! That girl, she’s so creative! You stick around here long enough, you’re going to learn a lot of little tricks like this.”

 

“How long do I get to stick around for?” Nathan turned to Darcy. “Ms. Darcy? Can I stay two days instead of one?”

 

“Wait!” Tad looked at Nathan then Darcy. “He’s my brother, he’s not going back in two days! That’s just not nice!”

 

“I’m your brother?” Nathan looked at Tad. “Do you mean it, for real?”

 

“I do!” Tad nodded. “You’re already in my heart so that makes us family.”

 

“I never had a family before,” Nathan wiggled with excitement. “This is the best day of my whole life!”

 

“It’s one the best days of ours,” Tony whispered, his eyes blinking back tears. “You are a gift, Nathan, a treasure.”

 

“I don’t want to leave,” Darcy whispered as she pulled on her coat. Nathan was on the floor in the living room with Tad and Gabe crashing cars and chasing Nemo with them. “He looks like he’s always been one of yours.”

 

“Maybe he’s always been meant to be one of mine,” Tony hugged his friend. “Merry Christmas, Darcy.”

 

“Christmas!” Nathan looked to Tony. “I don’t have presents for anyone!”

 

“Come with me,” Tony put a hat, gloves, coat and boots on the little boy. Putting him in the car, he drove him down the block to a locally owned toy store. Placing a surgical mask over Nathan’s face, Tony took him inside. “Carter, this is my newest son, Nathan. Nathan needs some presents, do you think we could come up with something?”

 

“I think we have the prefect things for you,” Carter winked. “Tony, your doctor friend is over in the model planes. He’s looking a bit down.” 

 

“Want to meet my friend?” Tony questioned Nathan, laughing when the nod of his head made the little boys’ hat fall over his eyes. “You are having some issues, Nathan.” Tony laughed as he carried the little boy through the store. “This is my friend Cyril, he knows all about your brothers and sister, he can help you pick out presents.”

 

“Do you know about my grandpa and dad too?” Nathan pushed his hat back with a gloved hand. “I need a lot of help.”

 

“Cyril, this is Nathan. He’s the newest member of the DiNozzo family.” Tony made the introductions waiting to see what Taft would do, this time of year was rough. Catherine usually ended up at her sister’s house alone, the memories of a child lost too hard on her. Cyril was left to manage on his own, usually resulting in being thrown into his work to avoid it all together.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Taft whispered as he shook Nathan’s gloved hand. “I know all of them, I can help you pick out everything you need to be magic at Christmas.” Handing the little boy over the Taft, Tony got a cart and placed everything they picked inside. “You picked a lot of great things.”

 

“Do you have a favorite thing?” Nathan questioned as he looked around.

 

“I like games,” Taft took Nathan over to the game wall. “All these games, they are an adventure.” 

 

Tony placed a couple games that Cyril’s hand had rested on for a moment longer than others. “You are a real pal,” Tony hugged Taft. “His wish was a real family for Christmas so Darcy came to me.”

 

“The perfect choice,” Taft smiled as they walked towards the counter.

 

“I don’t have money!” Nathan’s eyes teared up. Carter was just about ready to intervene when Tony slipped him a credit card while Taft took care of Nathan.

 

“This guy,” Taft pointed to Carter. “He’s one heck of a guy, you know what he likes to be paid with? Hugs and smiles!”

 

Nathan pulled his mask down, gave his brightest smile before putting it back in place and reaching his arms out to the toy store owner. He gave the tightest hug ever, his little arms holding on for dear life. “You’re pretty good at hugging, I like this.” Nathan whispered. “I think you are my third wish, a friend for Christmas.”

 

“What about me?” Taft looked sad.

 

“You’re not a friend, you’re family. You are right here in my heart, my brother says that makes us family!” Nathan beamed beneath the mask, his heart was overflowing with love.

 

“Let’s get going,” Tony motioned for Nathan and Taft to follow him. “We need to get home and make some lunch, you have to be starving. Guess what! It’s not hospital food! Yay!”

 

“Yay!” Nathan squealed with delight. “That stuff is gross!”

 

“Cyril,” Tony took Nathan from his friend to put him in the car. “Go home, pack a bag and grab whatever you need. You’ve got 1 hour before lunch, my little man, he’s going to whip you up the best decorated Mickey cupcake that you have ever seen!”

 

 

“Can’t wait,” Taft smiled as he looked down at the little boy’s Mickey boots. “I can’t wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony opened the door to laughter, his children were having a great time with their grandfather, whatever they were doing. “We’re back!” Tony called out as they entered, placing Nathan on the floor. “Wonder what they are doing?” Tony shrugged as he looked at Nathan. “Maybe we better go check it out, that grandpa of yours can get into all kinds of trouble.”

 

Making their way into the kitchen, Nathan started laughing as soon as he saw the kids were covered flour. “What happened in here?” Nathan walked around trying to see all the damage. “It’s a total mess!”

 

“Oh my word,” Tony laughed. “I left you alone for not even two hours, I told you he could get into all kinds of trouble!”

 

“Watch this!” Tad flopped on the floor and started making angels in the flour. “You have to try it! Every kid should make snow angels or flour angels!”

 

“Very creative,” Tony nodded. “Very creative. I’ll go to the store after I get Nathan’s purchases out, I need to go buy a lot of wrapping paper.”

 

“You’re leaving?” Nathan looked up from where he was making an angel in the flour. “You’re coming back, aren’t you?”

 

“Oh, I most certainly am! I can’t miss out on all this fun with my favorite kids!” Tony laughed as the little boy started flapping arms and legs again.

 

“This family is neat!” Standing up, Nathan looked at his angel. “That’s awesome!”

 

“Hold on!” Gianna ran for her room, grabbed her camera and returned. “We need pictures of everything!” Taking the photos, Gianna smiled as she showed it to the little boy. “I’ll print them in a little while.”

 

“Dad,” Tad looked at his father. “Do you have a moment?” Taking his father into the office, Tad opened the store advertisement and pointed. “Think you could get one of those and a couple things of that to go with it?”

 

“Why don’t you wait for Santa?” Tony looked at his son, he hadn’t purchased the item Tad was asking for, but it was too close to Christmas to start giving into requests.

 

“Not for me,” Tad whispered. “For the kid, he’s going to love it.”

 

“You are probably right,” Tony looked at the paper. “I’ll get it when I go get more flour and stocking stuff. Don’t tell the others, I forgot stocking stuffers!”

 

“The stockings are what we do on Christmas Eve! Dad, you need a good woman to keep you straight.” Tad giggled.

 

“I just need to make lists,” Tony countered. “Women don’t seem to fit into our dynamic, they want to change too much. We work really well the way we are!”

 

Tony carried all of Nathan’s picks into his room. Once he had wrapping paper, he would sneak the little boy away to show him exactly how you made things magic. Slipping out, Tony could get to the stores to get Tad’s request, stocking stuffers and wrapping paper, returning before Nathan started to panic.

 

“Look which of our friends was getting out of his car when I pulled in!” Tony stepped aside to reveal Taft. 

 

“Hi Cereal!” Tad and Gabe called as they placed the apple slices on plates. 

 

“We made you a plate,” Gibbs pointed to lunch. “Care to join us?”

 

“I’m starving,” Taft started carrying plates to the table. “Where do I sit?”

 

“I think that I will put Nathan between the two of us,” Tony pointed to the opposite side of the blue booster seat. “Shelby on the other side of me, she needs help sometimes.”

 

“I do not!” Shelby growled. “I’m a big girl!”

 

“What’s with the flour all over the floor?” Taft questioned as he walked over to help Nathan into his chair until he saw the little boy’s back was covered. “Did you make that angel? It’s the best angel that I have ever seen! Was it fun?”

 

“It was so much fun,” Nathan laughed. “This family stuff is the best! I never did this any place that I lived before. We didn’t have fun like this. Everyone waits for me to die, I don’t feel like it is happening right now, I think I would know.”

 

“I think you would too,” Taft smiled. “Might as well live it up!”

 

“What is this stuff?” Nathan looked at his plate. 

 

“These are apples,” Taft explained. “Those are piece of chicken and these are waffles! This is one amazing lunch!” Putting syrup on this waffles, Taft took a bite savoring the pure joy that was exploding in his mouth. “Have you ever had syrup before?”

 

“No sir,” Nathan shook his head. “Well, let’s do this. You have plenty of choices here. Tad likes peanut butter and syrup on his, Gabe likes grape jam, Gianna like strawberries and syrup on hers and Shelby, she’s just like me it’s all about the syrup. Would you like to do a taste of everything and decide?”

 

“What if I can’t decide on just one?” Nathan whispered softly. “I don’t want to be wrong.”

 

“You won’t be,” Cyril leaned over, took a piece of waffle and broke it up so Nathan could taste everything. “Take your time, this food isn’t going anywhere until you are all done.”

 

“There is more where that came from too,” Gibbs commented. “Got that waffle maker ready to do more if you want them, Nathan.” 

 

Nathan took his time, savoring all the flavors, trying them twice before he made up his mind. “I like peanut butter and syrup together! Is that okay?”

 

“Sure is!” Tony put some peanut butter on a waffle, spread on some syrup, cut them up for his little man along with the chicken and apples. “Have a grand ole time, pumpkin! It’s not hospital food.”

 

“YAY!” Tony and Nathan shouted in unison making the whole room laugh. Nathan was quiet the rest of the meal, the other talking, but he was busy just savoring the delicious food. People would bring him food, but nothing tasted as good as his waffles and chicken.

 

Nathan was quiet, his little feet swinging as he ate. For as long as he could remember, he’d never actually enjoyed a meal. He was almost five, that was a lot of meals that he didn’t get to really enjoy much. 

 

“Would you like some milk?” Tony smiled as Nathan hummed while he ate. Getting a nod, Tony stood to get Nathan’s brand new cup from the fridge. “Special order for one very handsome young fella.”

 

“It has Mickey on it!” Nathan took the cup carefully, with both hands. “It’s the best cup ever!”

 

“Could I have it?” Taft watched Nathan’s brain whirl. “I’d love a cup like that.”

 

“Um,” Nathan looked at the cup then to Taft. “You’ll take good care of him, right?” Handing over the cup, Nathan’s bottom lip started to tremble. 

 

“Oh Nathan,” Taft handed the cup back. “Sweet boy, I was just being silly. That is your very special cup, it belongs to you. Besides, I think I see the word Nathan down the side. I wouldn’t take your cup, it’s Mickey! Mickey is yours!”

 

“You’re the best!” Nathan smiled before taking a drink. “Does he get a special cup?” Nathan questioned Tony. 

 

“Can you keep a secret?” Tony asked softly. “He’s got one that he’s drinking out of right now. He’s just too silly to know it!”

 

“I knew it,” Nathan giggled. “I like him, Tony. How does his head stay warm when it is cold? He doesn’t have no hair at all!”

 

“I have a hat,” Taft smiled, his heart was melting for this child. “You worried about my head?”

 

“Mostly your ears,” Nathan pointed. “They are really red.”

 

“Daddy?” Shelby rubbed at her eyes. “I’m sleepy.”

 

“Okay,” Tony picked up his youngest. “Let’s go see what we can do about a nap for you.”

 

“Me too?” Nathan looked up at Tony, his little eyes losing their battle with sleep.

 

“We should all take a nap,” Tad yawned. “I’ll get the movie started in your room, we can all pile in. Come on Grandpa and Cereal, there is room for everyone!”

 

Tony put Shelby on her sleeping bag in the sitting area of his room. “I love you, Shelby. Daddy will see you in a little bit.” Tucking Nathan into the bed, the little boy wiggled all over, he loved being surrounded by Mickey.

 

“Nothing is poking my butt!” Nathan smiled. “This is the best bed ever! Do I have to be in here all by myself?”

 

“Nope,” Tony looked around. “I see a lot of people that would snuggle with you in a minute.”

 

“Would you?” Turning Cyril, Nathan put his arms out. 

 

“I would love to,” Taft kicked off his shoes, ran across the hallway to change clothes before coming back to crawl in. “You know, you’re my favorite snuggle bug.”

 

Leaning over the bed, Tony kissed the little boy on the forehead. “I love you, Nathan. I’ll see you in a little bit.”

 

Nathan snuggled against Taft, the man’s heart swelling with love. With everyone tucked in, Tony climbed in with Gibbs and Gianna to nap. “Lord, give my babies sweet dreams”

 

Nathan was wiggling and giggling in his sleep, the look of pure joy was displayed all over his face. Taft watched him in a state of awe, his heart breaking and longing for the son that he had lost. “He’s dreaming,” Taft whispered when Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed. “Must be one heck of a dream, he’s been wiggling and smiling for half and hour.”

 

“He’s a handsome boy,” Gibbs whispered. “Life’s not fair, Doc.”

 

“I know,” Taft said as he looked up to see Darcy standing in the doorway with Tony.

 

“Darcy can’t stay away,” Tony whispered. “She brought us his medicines and wanted to tell us he has sleeping issues, gets nightmares. However, if that is what a nightmare looks like, I think we’re good.”

 

“He’s giggling,” Darcy smiled. “You’ve had him six hours and he’s changed so much, Tony. Jethro, I can’t thank you both enough. Occasionally, there is one that gets to me, Nathan gets to me.”

 

“Hi Ms. Darcy!” Nathan’s smile lit up the room. “Did you come to take a nap?”

 

“I came to see if you were okay,” Darcy snickered as she climbed on the bed to settle in next to the little boy. “So tell me, are you okay?”

 

“No,” Nathan sighed. “I’m fantastic! Would you read to me? I got this new book, it’s about a puppy. My brother let me borrow it, it’s got the best pictures. I just don’t know the words yet.”

 

“I would love to,” Darcy opened the book and started reading. “Wow, that was a great book. I think they have lots of books around here. They take you on all sorts of adventures. Nathan, I brought you a present.”

 

“Another one?” The little boy wiggled out from under the covers to sit by his friend. “I got this family, it’s the best present a guy like me could hope for.”

 

“Well,” Darcy cleared her throat and motioned for Nathan to let her carry him. “I think I have one more, but it’s just the beginning of a lot of magic.” Making her way into the living room, Darcy sat down on the sofa with Nathan on her lap. Handing the boy a wrapped box, the social worker watched to see what would happen.

 

“What do I do?” Nathan looked to Tony. “I never had a present before.”

 

“Well, you see where there is this gap right here,” Tony put the little boy’s finger where the wrapping paper edges met. “You tear it! Rawr!” Tony was so animated that Nathan just tore right into the present. Once the paper was off, out popped a stuffed rabbit.

 

“This is like the one in that movie you watched with me, Ms. Darcy! Thank you!!” Nathan hugged the toy close while trying to hug his friend. “I never had one of these before.”

 

“A bunny?” Tony questioned softly. “It’s a very nice, bunny.”

 

“No! I never had a stuffed animal. I can’t wait to snuggle with him in bed. Can I take a nap again?” Nathan was so excited to have his stuffed animal that it almost broke everyone’s heart.

 

“I’m texting Sarah,” Gibbs whispered. A quick couple of pictures to accompany the text, Gibbs was in a full conversation with his former boss. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. Good friends, extended family, things for Nathan would be magical, enough to keep him smiling for the rest of his short life.

 

“Is she levitating?” Tony whispered softly.

 

“I am pretty sure,” Gibbs snorted. “She was already out shopping, she’s always been a Christmas Eve shopper; she’s excited to help.”

 

“Okay,” Tony turned to count stockings. Seeing the children had filled his and their grandfather’s stockings, he stood and looked at the kids. “It’s stocking time! Nathan, you are going to love this.”

 

Darcy sat on the floor with Nathan, his little body vibrating with excitement. Tony handed all the stockings to the children, Darcy, Taft and Gibbs. Taking a seat on the floor, the father of the beautiful bunch nodded.

 

“What do I do?” Nathan whispered to Cyril.

 

“Watch me,” Cyril pulled out the first item in the stocking, a deck of playing cards. Smiling as he looked to Tony, he was touched by the fact that his friend remembered the stories of how his father used to teach him card games. “Everything in there is for you, you take it out one thing at a time.”

 

Time stopped, the children watching as Nathan started to take the things from his stocking. “It’s a Mickey movie!” Wiggling with joy, Nathan pulled out cars, army men, and at last he got to the Mickey Mouse and friends Pez collection. “It’s the whole Mickey Mouse family! This Minnie Mouse, she loves Mickey. These are their friend Donald Duck, Pluto and Goofy. They are the best of friends.”

 

“Look at what they do,” Taft took Goofy and tipped his head back to reveal the candy that Tony had loaded. “It’s candy.”

 

“Do I have to eat it? I think it should stay in Goofy’s belly!” Nathan petted Goofy’s head. “He’s a very good friend for Mickey. Mickey would want Goofy to have a full belly!”

 

“You don’t have to eat it,” Taft smiled. “That can stay right there. All of them have candy, you have extra candy too. This way, they can have a full belly and you get some candy.”

 

“What is in your stocking?” Nathan pointed to the Taft’s gifts. “I like cards! Ms. Darcy and I play poker sometimes.”

 

“He cleans me out of M&Ms when we do,” Darcy laughed.

 

“What did you get Ms. Darcy?” Pulling the stocking into Darcy’s lap, Nathan watched as she started to pull her gifts out. Her favorite candy, a couple gift cards to her favorite stores, a movie that Tony had heard her say she wanted to see and a bottle of perfume, that Tony prayed he had identified correctly after hugging her tight.

“That’s neat!” Nathan wiggled. “Sir? What did you get?”

 

“I got candy, playing cards, bubbles, jacks, my own match box cars and silly string!” Taft started squirting Nathan, covering him in silly string.

 

“Stockings are the best!” The little boy gasped in laughter. “What did you get?” Looking at everyone else, he sat hugging his bunny with his movie in his lap and a car clutched in his little fist watching his siblings open theirs, his breathing a bit labored from laughing so hard.”

 

There was a variety of gifts that stemmed from candy, to movies, to games. The girls found lip gloss, bracelets and necklaces in addition to candy, movies and games while the boys found cars to match Nathan’s set, more bubbles and silly string to keep them entertained the rest of the night.

 

“These things are magic!” Nathan exclaimed as he crawled person to person with this bunny clutched tight. 

 

“Hi Tony!” Nathan moved past his new dad. “Hi Grandpa!” Wiggling into Jethro’s lap, the little boy snuggled close. “Do you like your stocking? What is that?”

 

“It’s called a yo-yo,” Gibbs smiled. “Want to see?” Moving so he was sitting on the sofa with Nathan, Gibbs went to work at making the yo-yo do magic. “Cool?”

 

“Yeah!” Nathan stood up and walked to be on the other side of the toy. “Do it again, I want to see it from over here.” 

 

Gibbs was happy to oblige, his yo-yo tricks coming one after another. “My dad taught me all of those. He’s a pretty cool guy.”

 

“Sir?” Nathan crawled back in Jethro’s lap. “Do you still have the waffle maker ready? I’m pretty hungry.”

 

“For you, baby boy, it will always be on stand-by. Want to help me make you some?” Gibbs stood, picking up Nathan and placing him on his hip.

 

“Yeah!” Nathan hugged Gibbs tight, his little arms not breaking the circle around his grandfather’s neck until it was time to mix up his snack.

 

“You guys are being fantastic,” Tony praised his children. “I am so proud of you.”

 

“It’s really sad that he’s never had any of this before,” Gianna whispered as she wiped at her tears. “He’s our brother.”

 

“Dad,” Tad whispered as he picked up all of Nathan’s stocking treasures and put them up for safe keeping. “We love him.”

 

“We all love him,” Taft lifted this glasses to wipe his tears. “He’s a reminder of what life should be about.”

 

“Loving each other,” Gabe whispered as he wrapped his arms around Cyril’s waist. “Being a family.”

 

“Being a family,” Taft looked towards the kitchen, his heart longing for the son he lost and loving the little boy that won his heart. “I’m going to go call Catherine, she’s probably not going to want to hear any of this, but I’m going to try.”

 

“Maybe she will,” Tony hugged his friend. “You’ve got to try; invite her to come.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan was exhausted, his little eyes barely staying open for the cookies and milk ritual for Santa. “Dad?” Nathan was leaning heavily on Tony’s leg. “I need a lift.”

Picking up his newest son, Tony allowed the little boy to snuggle close while the carried him into the bathroom. Carefully, he bathed him, washing his hair and brushing his teeth before drying him gently and putting him in his warm jammies. 

“You need anything?” Tony questioned as he put his little one into bed. “A drink?”

“No,” Nathan clutched his bunny to his chest, turning to his side and falling fast asleep. 

“He had a blast wrapping presents,” Taft smiled. “I don’t think I have ever seen such excitement at wrapping gifts.”

“He’s joy in a little package,” Tony leaned over and turned on the Mickey lamp equipped with a night light bulb. “What happened when you called Catherine?”

“She’s not coming,” Taft sighed. “Says it’s too hard, told me that I am trying to replace Paul with Nathan. I love her, Tony, but she’s turned to stone since Paul’s death. I was feeling like I had ice running through my veins until I met Gibbs, then your children. You have no idea how grateful I am for that.”

“Come on,” Tony hugged his friend. “Santa needs a co-pilot.”

Secretary Porter arrived just as Tony and Cyril made their way to the living room. “Can I peek in on him?”

“Come on,” Gibbs motioned for his friend to follow him. “You have more presents than what I asked you to pick up, what did you do?”

“I had shopped for my friends,” Sarah smiled. “I love these kids, Jethro.” Stepping into Tony’s room, Sarah’s eyes landed on Nathan cuddling with his rabbit. “He’s absolutely precious. Is he going to stay?”

“Darcy’s working on it,” Gibbs smiled. “His family is giving her problems; she’ll keep at them though. If nothing else, we hope to be able to pull him from the hospital to be his foster family instead of his adopted family.”

“It does not surprise me that Tony would adopt a dying child,” Sarah sighed. “Life’s not fair, Jethro.” 

Pulling Sarah close, Gibbs gently kissed her lips. “No, it’s not. Merry Christmas, Sarah.”

“Merry Christmas,” returning the kiss, Sarah pulled away. “We better not get caught, those kids will say we ruined Christmas. They’d never believe that I’m not looking for a husband or you a wife.”

“They’d take turns standing guard,” Gibbs laughed. “They are just positive I see a red head, I marry her instantly. Tony should have explained that better, but they are under the DiNozzo influence.”

“Let’s go help Santa get the presents under the tree,” Sarah led Gibbs to the living room where they worked to help Tony get ready for Christmas morning. “Take lots of pictures, I want to see it all. You can even Skype me, you know Tad can hook it up. I want to see his little face awake.”

Tad and Gabe were up first, they hurried to the living room to make sure Santa had arrived before waking up the whole house. They hurried to their dad’s bedroom to find Nathan waking up.

“Need to go potty?” Gabe questioned as Nathan stretched. “Follow me, I got this!” With business taken care of, the boys helped Nathan into his bathrobe and slippers. They gave him a drink of water before sneaking him across the hallway to their grandpa. “This guy, he’s the best. Waking him up, he’s got so much love for us.”

Nathan followed his brothers, climbing on the bed watching to see what was next. “Hi, Grandpa Sir!” The little boy’s smile lit up the room. “They were right! You got a lot of love on that face.”

“Do I?” Gibbs smiled as he pulled the three boys into a hug. “It’s probably because I have the best grandkids in the universe. Three handsome boys, two beautiful girls, what more could I ask for?”

“Presents from Santa?” Nathan giggled. “I bet you get a lot for being such a good guy.”

“I bet you do too!” Gibbs eased out of bed, hit the head, then started down the hallway with three excited boys following. “Go get your sisters while I get your dad.”

“Gianna!” Tad screeched. “Get your butt out of bed, Santa came!”

“Hi Shelby,” Nathan kissed his sister’s cheek. “You want to go see what Santa put under the tree?”

The youngest of the brood walked hand in hand down to the living room, their little eyes growing with excitement as they entered. “Santa,” Shelby whispered as she hurried over to her dad. “Daddy, Santa came.”

“Yes, he did. The ones with Elmo on them are all for you!” Tony smiled. “Nathan, all of these with Mickey and friends are for you. Do you want me to sit with you?”

“Yes,” Nathan was so excited he was shaking. Taking a seat on Tony’s lap, the little boy opened his presents one by one while his family watched him and took pictures. Mickey Mouse was everywhere from clothes, to movies to toys. “There are five more, they are not from Santa.”

“Where did they come from?” Nathan asked as he took the next present. 

“This one is from your brothers, Tad and Gabe.” Tony watched as Nathan opened the box, his face showing confusion until he spun the box around. “A camera! I got a camera! I can take pictures now!”

“This camera is so neat, it spits them right out.” Tony handed Nathan a present from Shelby. “This is to put your pictures in. It’s a photo book.”

“Cool!” Nathan hugged it tight. “They will be safe in this book. Thank you!” Getting up, the little boy hugged his brothers and Shelby.”

“This is from Gianna,” The gift was shaped odd, but it was going to make the little boy very happy. Opening it, Nathan gasped to find a plush Thumper and Bambi. “This is my favorite movie of my whole life!”

“Mine too,” Gianna giggled as she hurried to hug the little boy. “You have two more! This one is from daddy.”

“It’s a teddy bear!” Nathan started to cry. “I love him so much.”

“You have one more from your grandpa,” Tony pointed to the package.

“It’s Eeyore,” Nathan whispered, his little eyes showing excitement and shock. “Me and him have a lot in common, I didn’t know he’d be living with me ever. Thank you.” Nathan hugged Tony before wrapping his arms around Eeyore, his teddy bear, Bambi and Thumper, stumbling his way to Gibbs. “Thank you, Grandpa, sir. Could you pick me up?”

“I can do that,” Gibbs hugged the little boy. “You happy?”

“The happiest I have ever been in my whole life! I am going to sleep like a baby with all these friends to keep me company.” Nathan looked to his family. “Why didn’t you open your presents?”

“Because we loved watching you!” Tad said with a giggle. “Now, we can!”

“Dad,” Gianna looked up. “We forgot Uncle Cyril.”

“No,” Tony shook his head. “He left in the middle of the night, I think he wanted to go try to talk to Catherine.”

“She’s got to be lonely,” Gianna sighed. “I know she doesn’t like being around us because she doesn’t have Paul, I wish should would try.”

“Okay, he wouldn’t want that to be what is stopping us from having fun,” Tony started handing out presents. “Everyone open your presents from Santa then we have to open what Nathan got us! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!”

Gibbs put the film in Nathan’s camera and situated the little boy on the sofa with his new friends so he could watch and snap pictures. The children took turns posing with their new treasures so Nathan could take pictures. He was full of laughs and giggles, he couldn’t contain how happy he was.

“How do you want us to do your presents?” Tony questioned. “We can do them one at a time or we can do 1,2,3 all together.”

“One at a time,” Nathan wiggled down. “I want to take pictures! Do I have enough film left?” Nathan handed his camera to Gibbs. “I need enough for everyone!”

“You do,” Gibbs smiled. “Do you want me to take the pictures so you can watch?”

“Yes!” Nathan moved to the side. “You do your present first, I will take your picture.”

Gibbs unwrapped his gift carefully, his eyes landing on the most beautiful ship in a bottle kit that he had ever seen. “This is beautiful, Nathan. You did a great job of picking it out. I have wanted one of these for a very long time.”

Tad and Gabe unwrapped remote control cars, Gianna a jewelry maker and little Shelby a rag doll. Tony’s gift made him smile, a wood burning kit. He had talked about getting one with Taft, the other man sharing in his interest. 

“I love this! Do I get a hug?” Tony questioned softly, smiling when Nathan flew into his arms. “This is as great as the present! I love hugs.”

“I do too,” Nathan smiled, his smile turning to a giggle when his stomach growled really loud. “Um, Grandpa, Sir? That waffle maker, is it still ready to go?”

“It is,” Gibbs snorted. “You helping?”

“Yep!” Nathan launched himself in Jethro’s arms. “I’m getting good at it.”

“You are the best batter stirring assistant that I have ever had,” Gibbs praised. “What would you like to try on them today?”

“Could I have jelly on one part and syrup on the other part?” Nathan asked as he stirred the batter. “I think my tummy wants both. Oh no! I left all my friends in the big room.”

“Tony’s watching them,” Gibbs reassured. “He’s a fantastic dad, he’ll make sure they are well cared for and loved, just like he makes sure that all of us are well cared for and loved.”

Tony’s eyes filled with tears, his heart so full. Nathan was doing a number on Jethro’s heart, Tony’s own heart swelling with love and gratitude. The opening of the side door startled Tony from his musing. “Taft? You okay?”

“I am,” Cyril nodded. “I wanted to take care of a few things, I’m sorry I missed presents.”

“I’m making waffles, sir! Do you want one?” Nathan turned to wave at Taft. “What happened to your arm? Did you get a boo boo? That’s a hospital name bracelet. Are you sick?”

“No, I’m not sick, sweetheart. I went to get tested to see if maybe I could give you part of my liver so you could get better.” Taft sighed. “We have to wait and see.”

“Darcy said he needs a miracle,” Tony sighed. “She explained that he’s not on the donor list because of the expense and lack of emotional support after the transplant.”

“I know,” Taft nodded. “I talked to the chief of staff at Walter Reed, he’s going to make some phone calls. Said if I woke him up while waiting for Santa that it must be important. He’s weighing options, if I am a match.”

“I want to get tested,” Tony looked at Taft. “If you aren’t a match, I want to be tested.”

“That’s a good idea,” Gibbs looked at the two men before him. “Proud of you both. My heart surgery disqualifies me, I looked it up the day Darcy told us what he needed.”

“What’s better? This one or this one? I don’t know words yet, I just know the pictures are different.” Nathan interrupted.

“They are both great,” Tony picked up the jars. “Let’s do this! Gibbs, could we have a spare waffle, please? We must taste test.”

“His world is so simple,” Taft whispered. “His life so complicated. Tainted by the choices made while his biological person was pregnant with him. How does life get so painful, Gibbs? Why do children suffer?”

“I wish that I knew the answer to that, Doc. If we knew, we could change it.” Gibbs bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry. Popping off the waffle, Gibbs took the plate to Nathan and Tony. “We need to do everything we can to change his world; I just pray that it is enough.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cyril was in love with the DiNozzo children. Little Nathan was the icing on the cake, he couldn’t help it, he wanted to spend every moment he could with them. In his heart, he wanted to make sure that the remainder of Nathan’s life was filled with love.

 

“Are you going back to Jethro’s?” Catherine questioned her husband over breakfast. “You’re spending a lot of time with them. When Nathan dies, you are going to be as gutted as you were with Paul.”

 

“I’m going to be devastated,” Taft sighed. “I will be more so, if I don’t do everything that I can to help Gibbs and Tony give that little boy the best of the rest of his life.”

 

“I don’t want you hurt,” Catherine defended.

 

“Catherine, you should see him. He’s such a handsome boy. Bright blue eyes and blonde hair that lays in soft curls. He loves his siblings, they love him. They’ve embraced him, something that you’ve never been able to do with them. “

 

“That isn’t fair,” Catherine snipped. “It really isn’t fair.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Taft sighed. “Those children have done nothing, but love us. They’ve accepted us into their family. Their imperfect world that is full of pain, heartache and sorrow. A world, just like ours, but they have chosen to live and not wallow in their circumstances. Little Nathan, he’s a survivor, just like those other children.”

 

“When I look at them, I don’t see that. I see the child that I never got the chance to love.” Catherine defended.

 

“You can still love him,” Cyril sighed. “You’re doing the memory of our son, no favors. He would love these kids, I bet he would be begging to go over there all the time. That family is our key to healing, Catherine. We’ve been given the chance at a gift, a gift that is so full of love and hope for our future.”

 

“I will go with you,” Catherine sighed. “We leave if I can’t handle it.”

 

“I promised the kids that I would come, appropriately dressed, for the first time that Nathan watches Finding Nemo which will be followed by Finding Dory.” Taft went into the storage room coming out with his snorkel and a bag that contained shark slippers that he had picked up when he went out of bagels earlier. “I got you a snorkel and gator slippers in case you wanted to come.”

 

“So in the middle of winter, we are wearing snorkel?” Catherine rubbed at her forehead. “Are you serious?”

 

“It gets better!” Taft grinned. “We also get to wear PJs with Mickey and Minnie on them. This little boy loves Mickey. Gianna went to a lot trouble to find PJs that fit everyone with them on there.”

 

“Mine would be where?” Catherine was growing weary. “I don’t wear things right out of the package, Cyril. You know that.”

 

“Which is why, after you went to bed last night, I laundered our movie day jammies. You are going to have fun! Come on!” Making his way to the door, Cyril waited for Catherine to join him.

 

“Hi!” Nathan giggled as he waddled down the hall wearing swim fins along with his brothers. “This is hard!” Falling over top of his brothers, the little boy was gasping for air, the laughter was leaving him breathless. “That was so much fun!”

 

“Did you bring Nemo gear?” Gabe asked as he hugged Cyril. “Hi ma’am.”

 

“Hi, he got snorkels and slippers.” Catherine pointed to the bag. 

 

“I washed our Mickey PJs! I found this in the store earlier!” Handing a plush Nemo and Dory to Nathan, Cyril watched as the little boy’s face lit up. “What do you think?”

 

“I can’t believe you got me more presents!” Nathan hugged Cyril tight. “Thank you for my fishies!”

 

“Movie is in,” Tony called. “Snacks are ready! Is everyone in PJs?”

 

“I need my slippers,” Nathan started to panic. Taft swooped Nathan up, grabbed his overnight bag and headed towards the bedroom. The little boy slipped into his Mickey slippers, put the Mickey ears on that had magically appeared during the night and waited until his friend was changed. “What do I call you?”

“You can call me Cyril, Cy or Taft.” Cyril watched the little boy. “Do you like any of those?”

 

“Yes! I like Cy! How’s come you don’t have hair? Doesn’t your head get cold?” Nathan looked at his bed, all his stuffed friends were there. 

 

“Well, I don’t know why, but it all fell out. It gets cold, but I wear a hat. Did you want to take all your friends? I have an idea if you want them.” Taft watched as Nathan tried to decide. The nod of the head was a bit shy leaving Cyril to wonder if something was making the little man scared. “You know, you have the coolest family in the universe. They are so full of love!”

 

“And waffles,” Nathan giggled. “How do I take all of them?”

 

Pulling one of the small blankets from the end of the bed, Taft put all the toys safely in the middle and showed Nathan how to drag them. “Cool, huh?”

 

“Look at you!” Gibbs praised. “Everyone gets to watch now. I have to say, you look even more handsome than when you went in there.”

 

“It’s my Mickey ears,” Nathan giggled. 

 

Finding Nemo kept the little boy totally engrossed. He loved the bright colors and the water. He was so in love with the movie, his eyes filled with tears when it was over. “You know what, this is our movie.” Tad explained. “We can watch it any time you want.”

 

“Even if everyone is asleep and I just want to see it?” Nathan looked at Tad, his heart filling with joy when his brother nodded. 

 

“You just tell the TV play Nemo.” Tad nodded. “You look pretty thirsty! Want a drink? I sure could use a tall glass of chocolate milk, myself.”

 

“Whoa! We have that?” Nathan looked around. “For real? That is my favorite drink in the universe!”

 

A cold drink led to some playing. The children tossing balloons all over the living room to keep Nathan entertained. The balloon toss ended when the balloon popped, leaving the children immediately playing with the bowling sets.

 

“You roll the ball and knock down as many pins as you can,” Gianna explained taking the first roll. Knocking down four pins when she did.

 

“That was good!” Nathan clapped. He watched as Tad knocked down five pins, Gabe got three. Shelby’s ball went to the left missing all the pins. “I’m scared, Cy.”

 

“You can do this! Pick it up, take a deep breath. Wiggle all about!” Cyril watched with amusement as Nathan wiggled. “Now roll it!”

 

“I got a bunch!” Nathan was hopping up and down. “Is that your wife?” Pointing to Catherine, Nathan waited until Cyril nodded. “Do you want to do the next roll?”

 

“No, I don’t think so.” Catherine shook her head. “Why don’t you go again?”

 

“I’ll go,” Taft took the ball. “Okay deep breath and …”

 

“Wiggle!” Nathan laughed, covering his eyes while the ball traveled towards the pins. “You got five! I got eight!”

 

“You are winning so far!” Taft set up the pins up and handed the balls off to Tony. His turn knocked down five so did Gibbs. “I won!” Dancing in circles, Nathan was so excited. “That’s my first time as a winner!”

 

“Who wants to make hamburgers on the grill?” Tony grabbed the burgers and stepped outside the back door to start the grill. 

 

“He’s going to freeze!” Nathan ran to the door. “He needs more clothes!” Relief washed over the little boy when Tony stepped back inside. “Are you nuts? You are going to freeze your ears off!”

 

“I was quick,” Tony laughed, stepping back when he realized Nathan was very mad. “Okay, I will do better when I go turn them.”

 

“Do you want to see where we make waffles?” Nathan asked Catherine, her head shaking no in response. “Why doesn’t she like me?” The little boy questioned his sister. 

 

“She doesn’t like to be around any of us,” Gianna explained. “She had a son that went to heaven, it’s hard for her to be around kids. Sometimes, it’s like she hates us, but sometimes it’s like she’s sad. She and Cyril had a little boy, his name was Paul.”

 

Walking over to his friend, Nathan hugged Cyril around the waist. “Thank you for not being mean like Catherine. I’m not a bad guy, I can give your little boy a message when I get to heaven.”

 

“Can I think about what I want that to be? I hope it’s going to take you a very long time before you can go,” Taft’s voice broke as he spoke. “Have you ever had pita chips? I think you would love them. Let me show you how it’s done. You might be able to be a chef in like two weeks! All this cooking you are doing.”

 

Catherine sat in the corner, stewing on the things the children had said. The honesty dished by a child sometimes left the most bitter taste in your mouth. “I’m sorry for how I’ve treated the children.” Catherine whispered to Gibbs. “It’s hard.”

 

“They want nothing from you except love,” Gibbs explained. “You cannot live your life thinking every child that comes into it is going to die. You miss out on a lot that way. Miracles happen, Catherine. Sometimes, it’s not the end result of the situation that is the miracle.”

 

“Tell me, what is the miracle in that little boy dying?” Catherine growled.

 

“His death isn’t the miracle,” Gibbs pointed to where Cyril was teaching. “His life is. Every second that we are blessed to have that child in our lives, that is the miracle Catherine. Stop and look at life through his innocent eyes. A wise person told me that Nathan’s world is so simple, but his life is so complicated. Bask in the simplicity.”

 

“Who told you that?” Catherine watched as her husband turned tortillas into chips for the kids, the smile on his face showing the pure joy he was feeling.

 

“Your husband did,” Gibbs sighed. 

 

“Who is going to mend his heart and pick up the pieces when Nathan is gone and he’s left broken, once again.” Catherine wiped at her tears.

 

“They are,” Gibbs pointed to Shelby, Gianna, Tad and Gabe. “He’s one hell of a friend to that little one. I don’t know if he told you, but he got tested to be a liver donor for Nathan. Tony and I are not able to be donors. My heart and Tony’s lungs, they disqualify us.”

 

“He didn’t,” Catherine blew out a breath. “Would it be okay if I used your gym? I need to do something physical so I can think. I need to think, Jethro.”

 

“You have a lot to think about,” Gibbs nodded. 

 

“Catherine?” Gianna walked over to Cyril’s wife. “Think more with your heart and less with your head, it’s the only way you’re going to make sense of everything.”

 

********************* A week later*********************

 

“Tony!” Darcy rushed in the door. “I’ve come to take Nathan.”

 

“What?” The whole family said in unison. “Why? Darcy, you promised him that he could stay here until..”

 

“You said I could stay until it was time to go to see Jesus,” Nathan started crying. “I don’t want to go see Jesus yet! Please, Ms. Darcy, I don’t want to go.” Wrapping his arms and legs around Gibbs, he held on tight. “Don’t let me go!”

 

“Darcy,” Gibbs was rubbing Nathan’s back. “He’s doing so well here.”

 

“Didn’t you get my message?” Darcy moved to take Nathan from Gibbs. “We have to go, baby.”

 

“What message?” Gibbs pulled Nathan back. “Let me call Vance, he can do something about this.”

 

“They have a donor,” Darcy looked at the men. “We have to go, his blood work from yesterday came back. He’s able to have the surgery, they said our window is small. His condition could change.”

 

“A donor?” Tony could feel the relief, anxiety and fear burning in his chest. “Gibbs, go with him. I’m going to get the children and overnight bags. We’ll meet you there. Don’t leave him, we won’t be far behind.”

 

“We’re dressed,” Gianna shouted. “Everyone put an extra outfit in your bag. Put some books, a game and one of your stuffed animals. Get Nemo’s things together, he’s going to have to stay with Aunt Grace until we are ready to come home.”

 

“She’s great in charge.” Gibbs snickered. “We actually had everything else ready in case he got sick and had to go to the hospital. Nobody wanted to leave him; they vowed to stay by his side.”

 

“I got his stuffed animals,” Gianna pulled everything out. “I got his Mickey slippers and bathrobe.” The oldest DiNozzo child was in charge, everyone falling into line to obey. 

 

“We’re ready,” Tad yelled as he put Nemo under his arm and headed for the door. “I have to get his dog food and then we’re ready.”

 

“Baby,” Tony took Nathan from Jethro’s arms. “Do you understand what is going on? The thing inside you that is making you sick, they found a new one that you can have so you can try to get better.”

 

“You’re coming?” Nathan started to tremble.

 

“Go with them,” Grace called as she hurried in the door. “I was on my way home when Gianna called me, I will get everyone to the hospital. Your place is with that little boy and Popeye.”

 

The arrival at the hospital had the whole family on edge. They knew from their appointment with the doctors the week prior that Nathan would have a lot of tests and things before the actual surgery. Tony not looking forward to watching his precious child go through all the pain.

 

“Hi Cy!” Nathan clutched tight to Mickey. “I’m getting a new liver.”

 

“I heard,” Taft whispered. “I’m so happy for you.”

 

“Doc?” Gibbs looked at the worry on the face of his friend. “You a match?”

 

“I wasn’t,” Taft whispered. “Catherine is.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What are you doing here?” Gibbs greeted Sarah at the doorway of the waiting area. “How did you know?”

 

 

“Gianna,” Sarah answered softly. 

 

 

“I brought the emergency phone from dad’s desk,” Gianna pointed to the chair beside her. “I texted her, I figured you could use a little TLC.”

 

 

“TLC?” Gibbs smiled slightly. 

 

 

“I know, Grandpa.” Gianna giggled. “I’m very happy for both of you, but you may want to hide it from the boys.”

 

 

“Hide what?” Gabe asked as he walked up on the conversation.

 

 

“That Grandpa and Secretary Sarah like each other,” Tad sighed. “I knew it was going to happen. You can kiss and hold hands, but you’re not getting married. I have to draw the line somewhere.”

 

 

“It’s not your line to draw,” Gianna argued lightly. “Someday, dad and grandpa are going to fall in love. They have the right to be happy; I want them to be happy.”

 

 

“They have us,” Tad shook his head. “We’re enough to wreck a marriage.”

 

 

“How do you figure?” Gabe looked at his brother, his heart sinking.

 

 

“We’re loud, we’re messy and we’re always around. There’s no way a woman could get any nookie if we are around. They require nookie to be happy in the life of a man.” Tad explained.

 

 

“What’s nookie?” Gabe looked to his sister before turning back to Tad. 

 

 

“It’s when a man kisses a woman by her ear,” Tad sighed. “If he kisses her wrist, that’s a nibble. If he kisses her by her ear, that’s a nookie.”

 

 

“Why does being kissed by the ear make them happy?” Gabe questioned.

 

 

“Do I look like a woman?” Tad sighed. “I have no idea, it’s just the facts that’s what they need for a long happy marriage. If we, every time they get close, are there going ewwwwwwwww, it’s going to wreck a marriage.”

 

 

“What if they decide that nookie is more important?” Gabe looked from his grandpa to his brother. “Are we going to be out in cold?”

 

 

“No,” Tad sighed. “We’re the fruit of their loins, they have to keep us around. I am pretty sure that it’s in the Constitution. If not, I can call Michelle’s husband and see if he can help. Right now, he’s got a lot of time on his hands.”

 

 

“You are not calling our former President,” Gianna scolded. “Do you remember what happened the last time? Dad was freaking out for a week. He was afraid to leave his computer out, he locked it in his desk. “

 

 

“He’s so sensitive,” Tad sighed. “The look on his face when Barack wanted to meet us. I bet he thought that Homeland Security was going to take us into custody. Bet he thought I was a national threat or something."

 

 

"The way you ticked off Cheeto head, it's a wonder you're not in the slammer," Gabe sighed. "I worry about you, Tad. You have the DiNozzo charm, but someday that might not be enough to save that cute little ass of yours."

 

 

"Ahhhhhh!" Shelby giggled. "Gabe said a bad word!"

 

 

"I’m already broke as a joke!" Gabe sighed. "Don’t fine me, I can't help it. I'm his brother, it's generic!"

 

 

"I think you mean genetic," SecNav snickered.

 

 

"That's what I said!" Gabe shook his head and started for the elevator. "I'm going to get a little retail therapy, I'll be in the gift shop. Tell dad, I will need some plastic."

 

 

"You're not going anywhere," Tony said softly as he entered the waiting area. "Except to see Nathan, he is very upset and wants to see all of us. Cyril got the doctor to let us all in."

 

 

"Where is he?" Tad started marching down the hallway towards where Tony pointed. Seeing a doctor in the doorway, Tad stopped and gave him the Gibbs stare. "What did you do to my brother?"

 

 

"He was upset that the rules say he cannot have visitors." The surgeon explained. "That made him cry so we decided to bend the rules just a little, we want him calm so we can give him a new liver."

 

 

"First of all," Gianna stepped in front of her brother. "We are family, not visitors. Secondly, if you want a patient to have a successful experience with your treatment, you don't keep love away from them. These people destroyed my cancer with their love, we're going to try like heck to do that for Nathan."

 

 

"I understand," the voice was soft, the doctor not knowing what to say.

 

 

"Before you run away," Gabe stuck out his hand for a handshake. "Thank you for being God's hands."

 

 

"Can you tell me where Catherine Taft is?" Gianna questioned as her brothers and Shelby piled on the bed with Nathan. "I've got this, grandpa. You stay with Nathan, I will be back in a few minutes.” Making her way down the hallway, Gianna paused outside the room. 

 

 

“You want me to go in with you?” Secretary Sarah questioned softly. “It’s a girl thing, I couldn’t let you come down here by yourself. I have to watch out for you, you’re one of my best friends.”

 

 

"Okay," Gianna nodded. "Don't be mad at me when I say what I have to say."

 

 

"I won't," Sarah opened the door for Gianna, waiting until the young lady stepped inside. "Gianna wanted to see you, I thought I would come down with her so the rest of the family could hang out with Nathan."

 

 

"Hi," Catherine said softly. Turning her head back towards the window, she fiddled with the arms on the chair. "How is Nathan doing?"

 

 

"He's confused," Gia replied. "I think he's too little to be scared, he doesn't understand what is going to happen. I said a few things the other day."

 

 

"You don't have to apologize," Catherine interrupted.

 

 

"I wasn't going to," Gianna stopped her honorary aunt. "I came to tell you something else. When we spend time with Uncle Cyril and you aren't there, I can tell it hurts his heart. When you are there, it hurts our hearts. I am a kid, I know what it feels like to be a kid. Paul would not have wanted you to be a sad and rude person. Kids, well, we want our parents to always be happy and to love us. Paul wouldn't want you to be the way you are."

 

 

"You're right," Catherine wiped at a tear. "I thought that giving part of my liver to Nathan would make up for all the times that I hurt your feelings."

 

 

"It doesn't," Gianna whispered. "What you are doing for Nathan is great. You are probably going to save his life and I am going to have a new brother for a long time. That doesn't make the hurt feelings that I have go away or that my brothers have. Do you remember when Secretary Sarah needed our help (Yes, I know I have to finish that story sorry!) and you were watching us? You told us to go someplace to play that was quiet. I heard you tell Uncle Cyril that you couldn't stand being around us. I understand now why you said it, but we didn't when you said it and that hurt our feelings, a lot."

 

 

"Fixing a problem with an adult works differently," Sarah explained. "What you are doing for that little boy, that will stick with Gibbs and Tony forever. Fixing a problem with a child, it's a face value deal. You hurt feelings, you apologize. If you use your words to cause the problem, you use your words to fix it."

 

 

“I didn’t know you heard that,” Catherine’s eyes flashed grief. “I didn’t know. It’s no wonder that you are angry with me. I really am sorry, Gianna.”

 

 

“Do you still not like us?” The little girl moved closer, she wasn’t sure what pulled her forward, but there was standing in front of Catherine.

 

 

“I like you,” tears dripped off Catherine’s nose. “I love you, it just hurts so much to do so. I miss my son, Gianna. I miss him so much.”

 

 

“I know,” the little girl squeezed into the chair with her friend and snuggled close. “If I was Paul, I would want you to be loved even when I am in heaven. You need lots of people in your life, Aunt Catherine. I think that maybe, after you help Nathan, you can find out we are pretty cool kids.”

 

 

“I know you are,” Catherine wiped at her eyes. “I want to talk to your brothers before I have surgery, do you think you can make that happen?”

 

 

“Give me ten minutes,” the little girl slid off the chair, turning to hop up and kiss Catherine’s cheek.

 

 

“Her words got to you,” Taft sighed deeply. “Finally, something touched that heart. I miss you, Catherine. I miss us. I miss the marriage we had before you turned your heart off.”

 

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t leave me,” Catherine whispered. “I was positive that you were gone for good each time you walked out that door. I just couldn’t bring myself to do anything about it.”

 

 

“Why now?” Taft questioned softly, his hand gently holding Catherine’s.

 

 

“Because I am ashamed of the person that I have become,” looking towards the door, there was a hesitation before looking Cyril in the eye. “I hurt precious children with my words. Our son would have been so angry with me, so upset that I hurt them. You were right when you said they’d be the best of friends.”

 

 

“Hi,” Tad and Gabe said from the doorway. 

 

 

“Come in,” Catherine opened her arms to hug the boys. “I am so sorry, sweethearts. I am so, so sorry. My heart hurts so much, I shouldn’t have made that your problem.”

 

 

“Would you like to meet our brother? He’s pretty excited to get part of your liver, I think he’d like to say hi.” Tad pointed at the door. “I can get a wheelchair.”

 

 

“I’ll find your bathrobe,” Gabe opened the cupboard to look.

 

 

“Boys, I have met Nathan.” Catherine was confused.

 

 

“You saw him and talked to him,” Gabe corrected.

 

 

“They want you to go meet him,” Grace handed Catherine a book for the little boy. “Go read that book to him, he loves Mickey Mouse. I just met him, he is absolutely precious. What you are doing, Catherine, is remarkable. I’m glad they got to your heart.”

 

 

“Hi,” Catherine smiled as she walked into the room, Minnie Mouse slippers on her feet. “I heard that you like Mickey and I just happen to have a book, in my hand, about him.”

 

 

“Will you read it to me?” Nathan scooted over in the bed. “I like your slippers! Did you know that Mickey and Minnie were the best of friends and they had love in their eye? See the hearts in Mickey’s eyes? That means love!”

 

 

“You are right!” Catherine snuggled into the bed next to Nathan, reading him every word on every page of the book. When they were done, they went back page by page and made up their own stories with the help of the other children.

 

 

The lights overhead were bright, Catherine squinting as she fought her way through the fog. “Hey,” her face breaking into a smile when she sees her husband. “How did it go?”

 

 

“The doctors said going into surgery, they didn’t think he was going to be strong enough to make it,” Cyril wiped at his eyes. “He’d fought that damn disease for so long, so hard.”

 

 

“Cyril?” Catherine’s heart was beating in her ears. 

 

 

“I think all of NCIS was out there in the waiting room during the surgeries,” lifting his glasses, he wiped his eyes. “The nursing staff that was off duty joined us, waited with us. Kept us stocked in good coffee. The surgeon called out into the waiting area with an update. His vitals were starting to drop.” Taft moved to the window. “I’ve never seen Gibbs cry before.” Taking a deep breath, Cyril looked up towards the clouds in the sky. “He dropped in a chair and sobbed, that will be with me forever.”

 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Catherine started to cry harder. “I’m so sorry.”

 

 

“When they told me you were in recovery,” Taft turned to his wife. “All I could think of was thank God that you made it. I think I even did, I don’t really remember. I was on my way to see you when I saw the surgeon for Nathan coming down the hallway.”

 

 

“How are they doing?” Catherine whispered.

 

 

“He stood there wiping tears,” Taft continued. “I watched him get down on his knees and hug Tad, Gabe, Gianna and Shelby. He looked at Gabe and asked him if he remember what he said when he first met him.”

 

 

“What had he said?” Catherine wiped at her eyes.

 

 

“He said, thank you for being God’s hands,” Cyril turned back to his wife. “He continued to say, it was the first time anyone ever had said that to him. He also said, that he knew that what happened in that operating room was beyond his control.”

 

 

“Can Tony take charge of his funeral? I know they weren’t officially adopting him yet, but he should have something special.” Catherine whispered.

 

 

“He will,” Taft smiled. “Ninety years from now, when he’s actually dead. He’s in recovery, Tony is with him. The doctor has no clue how he survived except to say that it was love that saved his life.”


End file.
